The present study continues a 15 year longitudinal study of over 700 patients with Raynaud's syndrome. The present studies center around the relationship of platelet alpha 2 adrenoreceptor activity to the pathophysiology of the underlying Raynaud's condition, along with an evaluation of different vascular laboratory diagnostic tests and pharmacologic treatment programs.